Total Kanto Island
by Lynn Cameron
Summary: Hello and welcome to this brand new show called Total Kanto Island! This is a new TV series where 24 Pokemon from the Kanto region will compete against one another for a chance to win 100,000 pokedollars and a year's supply of Rare Candies and Oran Berries!
1. Chapter 1

Total Kanto Island

written by: Lynn Cameron

edited by: Candy Phantom

Chapter 1

The Cute Host Mew!

"Hello and welcome to this brand new show called Total Kanto Island! This is a new TV series where 24 Pokemon from the Kanto region will compete against one another for a chance to win 100,000 pokedollars and a year's supply of Rare Candies and Oran Berries! This show is on a small island that is on the outskirts of Kanto's water borders." A cute little pink pokemon says with a big smile and a giggle. "I am the show's host, Mew, and this is my partner Mewtwo!" Mew says as a big pink pokemon with a rose pink tail teleports to his side. "Say hello to the viewers little brother!" Mew says to him in a cheerful tone.

"Hello and welcome to the show." Mewtwo says in a neutral tone.

"Oh, come on Mewtwo, you might not be as important as me, but you can still show some enthusiasm." Mew says, scolding the other pokemon.

"I am a background character, I have no reason to show positive or negative emotion on this show. Now I must leave and finish your lunch." Mewtwo says, tone still neutral, and teleports away. Mew frowns seeing his brother leave and mutters something under his breath and starts looking cheerful again.

"Yippy! The first few contestants are here!" Mew says excitedly as a boat, driven by a Golduck, pulls up to the island's dock.

"Hi Mew, thanks so much for letting me be a part of the show." A female Ekans says as she slithers off the boat.

"Rana, it's a pleasure to have you here. Now, if you would move to the other end of the dock it would be much appreciated." Mew says, dismissing the snake.

"Donny! You had a rather... interesting video. I'm looking forward to your interesting qualities." Mew says, greeting a Rhyhorn who nods his head in greeting before joining Rana on the other side of the dock.

"Mew, it's about time. I didn't think I would ever get my acceptance letter from you." A Nidorino says as he walks off the boat.

"Yeah, it turns out that some of the applications got lost in the mail. Sorry about that, Isaac, but the good news is that you're here now." Mew says with a newvous laugh. "If you would be so kind as to join the other campers." Mew says, pointing to the two campers on the other end of the dock.

"Party time!" A brown two headed pokemon says as it jumps off the boat and onto the dock.

"Good to see you, Noah, and it's not party time yet so hold off on your excitement." Mew says and directs him to the group of campers. The boat drives off as a Lapras shows up with two other pokemon on it's back. One of the two was a fire fox and the other a scratch cat. The two pokemon jump off the Lapras when it stops at the dock.

"Tammy and Rachel! It's a pleasure to meet you two ladies." Mew says in greeting.

"Thank you Mew for inviting me here. I'm glad you liked my video." The Vulpix says with a bright smile.

"Anyone would've loved a video such as yours, Tammy." Mew says, while crossing his fingers behind his back.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that I am actually here! This is so amazing! I have been trying my hardest to get onto a show like this but this is the first one I have been able to get onto!" The female Meowth says jumping up and down and looking around excitedly.

"Yes, you said that in your video, now calm down and join the others, Rachel." Mew says to the Meowth and the two pokemon join the others.

The Lapras swims off and a few minutes later a tan bird with red and yellow feathers lands on the dock.

"Huff... huff... that was a longer flight than I thought it would be." The bird says, trying to catch his breath.

"Luke, glad you could make it. Now, before you pass out, go stand with the others please." Mew says directing the tired pokemon. Luke makes it over to the group before passing out in exhaustion.

"Should we wake him up?" Rachel asks.

"Nah... he'll be fine for now." Mew says as a couple of Poliwrath appear, pulling a raft behind them with three more pokemon on it. One of them is a butterfly pokemon, the second one is a kicking pokemon, and the last one is a rock pokemon.

"Welcome Joe, Myles, and Wyatt." Mew says to the three new arrivals.

"This is so awesome, I am so going to win this thing!" The rock pokemon says.

"Yeah right, I bet you won't even make it to the merge." The butterfly pokemon says.

"How much you want to bet, Joe?" The floating rock asks.

"Depends on how much you got, Wyatt." The Joe says with the challenge clear in his voice.

"Boys, save it for the competition. And only viewers get to place bets." Mew says, scolding the two pokemon.

"These punks are both idiots, they'll never make it to the merge." The kicking pokemon says immediately after Mew stops the two from fighting.

"As if you will do any better, Myles." Wyatt says.

"That's enough out of you three now shut up and join the others!" Mew yells at the three, getting them to stop talking for a moment.

"Jeesh... Legendaries and their tempers." Myles says under his breath as the three pokemon walk over to where the rest of the group is.

While the fighting was going on, the Poliwraths swam off and another Lapras showed up with a pair of pokemon on it's back.

"Ah, Leah and Shayla." Mew says, greeting a Nidorina and Kabuto.

"Yo Mew, what's up my pink floaty friend." The Nidorina says in greeting to Mew.

"What kind of greeting is that, Leah? You trying to be a gangster or something? Seriously, Yo? Who says that anymore? But the pink floaty friend part was a nice touch." The Kabuto says, rambling a bit.

"Shayla!" Mew yells getting her to stop.

"What?" Shayla asks.

"Save the chit chat for later and join the others." Mew says, pointing to the group of pokemon that had already arrived. The two girls joined the group and sat quietly until Shayla started asking who is who.

"Shut up!" Mew yells as a boat being driven by a Wigglytuff pulls up.

"Mew, is everything alright?" A Tauros asks as it gets off of the boat.

"What did I just say!" Mew yells at the contestant, who just blinks and joins the others.

"Um, Mew, I don't think-" A Cubone starts to say as he gets off of the boat, but Mew interrupts him.

"Don't question m-!" Mew starts to say, but then realizes that more contestants have shown up. "My bad, um, James, right?"

"Uh... yeah." James says nervously.

"Sorry for yelling like that, and welcome to the island. Collin? Did Collin show up?" Mew asks.

"Yeah, he's with the group over there." A Growlithe says, pointing to the group before getting off of the boat.

"Thank you Pennie. Collin, I'm sorry, but that one girl would not shut up and it was very annoying." Mew says apologetically.

"No problem, I'm sure that the producers are putting a lot of pressure on you." Collin says with a shrug.

"Pft... all the hosts for these types of shows are over dramatic and and want all of the attention for themselves. They are jealous of the contestants and try their hardest to make the competition a living hell hole." A Jolteon says as he gets off the boat and walks straight over to where the group is.

"Hey! That's not true Zack! I'm trying to be nice... it's just tricky." Mew says, looking hurt.

"Sure." Zack says sarcastically.

After the boat drove off and the contestants were all at the end of the dock, a Kadabra teleported next to Mew.

"Buck! What took you so long? I figured you would be one of the first." Mew says, greeting the physic.

"Yeah, I had to dodge my girlfriend. She didn't want me to leave, something about the competition having several hot females that will tempt me." Buck explains.

"Well, I don't know about "hot", but we definitely have some pretty girls on the show." Mew comments.

"She is the only one for me, so she shouldn't have to worry." Buck says and then teleports to the other end of the dock.

Another raft pulled up, and this time it was being pulled by some Seaking. On the raft stood a fire horse, a dragon, a flycatcher, and hovering near it was a mantis pokemon.

"Caraline, Leesa, Sebastian, and Emmett. Good to see you, you're the last arrivals besides the Kanto starters, who will be here shortly." Mew says, greeting the four contestants.

"Oh my goodness, it is Mew! Leesa, can you believe it, we are finally here!" The Ponyta says excitedly.

"I know, right? This is going to be so awesome! We will be on the same team and make it to the top five, Caroline." Leesa the Dratini says, jumping up on Caroline's back.

"We will announce teams in a bit." Mew tells the two girls.

"Sup? So where are the awesome cabins we are supposed to be staying at?" The Weepingbell asks.

"Yeah... about that, the island we were trying to get got bought by Articuno and her two brothers. We had to get the bigger one without homes and stuff and build it ourselves." Mew explains.

"Well that sucks. How am I supposed to get my proper rest and beauty sleep in such a trashy place?" The Scyther asks, whining a bit.

"Don't worry, Emmett, you will be just fine... maybe." Mew says, the maybe too quiet for anyone other than Mew to hear.

"This isn't going to be as fun as it seems, will it?" The Weepingbell asks.

"No it won't, Sebastian." Mew says flatly and the four pokemon join the others just as a golden chariot being pulled by two Seadra appears. Standing on the chariot is a Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander.

"The starter pokemon of Kanto! We had several others enter, but these guys stood out the most. This is Mark the Bulbasaur, Franklin the Squirtle, and Shaunta the Charmander." Mew says excitedly as he introduces the last of the contestants.

"It's nice to be here." Says Mark as he gets off of the chariot.

"I look forward to winning the challenges with my intellect." Franklin says when he gets off the chariot.

"I'm glad to be here. I know a lot of Charmanders sent in videos hoping to be chosen, but I guess I was the one chosen." Shaunta says as she follows Franklin off the chariot.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I will explain some of the rules, give a small tour, and then I will reveal your teams." Mew says as all of the contestants gather at the end of the dock. "For starters the chariot that Shaunta, Mark, and Franklin arrived in is our chariot of return. We don't know if there will be any contestants returning, but if there are any they will arrive on that chariot. We also have a chariot of losers that will pick up the losers after each campfire and take them to Haisha no Basho. Now, if you would all follow me, and can someone wake up Luke." Mew says and flies away from the dock towards the island. As the campers follow him he stops at a large ring with a campfire in the middle and several logs for seats. "This is the campfire, where after each challenge a player will be voted off of the losing team. Teams will vote in the confessional, which is a pokeball shaped room right next to the cafeteria. You will also use it as a way to tell the viewers what's going on. Secrets, plots, twists, anything else you'd like to say. Now to the cafeteria." Mew explains and flies off again. Not too far away, Mew stops at a rather large, but not tall, building. And true to Mew's word there was a large pokeball next to the cafeteria.

"This is where you will be served three meals a day... for the most part. When we have a challenge planned me and Mewtwo will explain the day's challenge to you. Oh, by the way, Mewtwo is also the cook and camp guard so don't get on his bad side." Mew warns.

 ** _X- 'This is going to be the best summer of my life!' Rachel says and does a little fist pump into the air. -X_**

 ** _X- After taking a look around the pokeball, Zack speaks up. 'I'm really looking forward to winning and making it to the top. From what I can tell there are only a few pokemon that stand in my way.' -X_**

 ** _X- 'I hope I'm not one of the first to leave... as long as I can survive the first four challenges I'll be happy.' Noah says looking a little sad, but he forces a smile. -X_**

Mew flies off again and within a few minutes of following they arrive at the cabins. "Here are the cabins. Each team will have it's own cabin, one side for the girls, and the other for the boys. Now, for the teams we have Mark, Shaunta, Joe, Rana, Leah, Rachel, Pennie, Buck, Wyatt, Donny, Emmett, and Collin and their team name is the Psychic Hypnos. Franklin, Luke, Isaac, James, Zack, Noah, Myles, Senastian, Leesa, Caroline, Tammy, and Shayla will be the Fighting Primeapes. The cabin on the left will be for the Psychic Hypnos and the one on the right is for the Fighting Primeapes. The boys will be on the left of each cabin and the girls on the right. Go unpack and get ready for the first challenge!" Mew announces.

 ** _X- 'This is not going to end well.' Collin says while frowning. -X_**


	2. Chapter 2

div id="content_wrapper" class="xcontrast " style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"  
div id="content_wrapper_inner" style="max-height: 999999px; border-left: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-right: 1px solid #d4d4d4; border-bottom: 1px solid #d4d4d4; outline: 0px; padding: 0.5em;"  
div style="max-height: 999999px; padding-left: 10px; padding-top: 10px;"  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Total Kanto Island/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"written by: Lynn Cameron/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"edited by: Candy Phantom/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; text-align: center;"The Hot Tub Dive/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hello, and welcome back to Total Kanto Island! Last time we met the contestants and split them up into two teams, the Psychic Hypnos and the Fighting Primeapes. Now, before any of the contestants get too comfortable, they will face their first challenge of the season. So, who will be the first to go?" Mew asks after doing his intro, floating above the dock./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"After the campers put down their bags and came back outside Mew and Mewtwo teleported in front of them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright campers for your first challenge you will be building a hot tub." Mew says with a big grin./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Is it really going to be that easy?" Buck asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes, it is, but there's a little twist." Mew says. "Mewtwo here has placed your tools in three different areas, marked 1, 2, and 3. Each team has three members who can fly or float. They will be teleported on top of a platform, that Mewtwo will be levitating until all six of them jump. While you are up on the platform, you will have a clear view of the three areas. Once you land, you must take the item, bag, or crate that is next to your team flag and then bring them back here, where your teammates will do the rest of the work by building the hot tub. Any questions?" Mew asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""We only have one flyer on our team, Mew." Zack states./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, you have three. Luke is the obvious one, but Noah can as well, can't you?" Mew asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yep, I sure can. Its an easy mistake, due to my species' lack of wings, most think we can't, but somehow we can." Noah explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""And as for the third, you have Sebastian, who can float." Mew says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Isn't there someone else who could do it?" Sebastian asks. "I don't do good with heights and my levitating only works when I am under 25 feet. If I'm any higher than that I'll be free falling." Sebastian says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, that is a technical issue that I was unaware of... So campers, you have ten minutes to discuss who is going to collect and who is going to build." Mew says and teleports away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Great." Sebastian says with a huff. "Can anyone else float? Or fly?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sorry man, but you're our best bet, as we don't have anyone else who can fly or levitate." Luke says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Hey Sebastian, how about I help you out? Which ever number you go to I'll go with you, and I'll use my psychic abilities to levitate us both down, at least till you get to the point to where you can float down yourself." Buck says, after walking over from the other team./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Really?" Zack asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Yes. I still need to let my team know, but I wanted to make sure that Sebastian would be okay." Buck answers and walks back over to his teammates, some of them giving him glares./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, that was nice. So, I guess that I'll go for the third one." Sebastian says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'll get number one. That one will probably have the crate at it." Luke says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright, so I'll get two." Noah says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Okay, with that figured out, does anyone know how to build a hot tub already or have any experience with building?" Fraklin asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I've helped my dad build a shed before." James says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I've done a lot of arts and crafts." Tammy says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright, you two can lead the building process. Everyone else, just help out where you can and let's win this thing." Franklin says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x Psychic Hypnos x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright guys, Emmett and Joe are definitely going to be flying from the platform so... Buck, can you use psychic on yourself and levitate to the ground?" Collin asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Sure thing, but, so you know, I will be helping the other team. It is the first challenge and Mew did overlook a major detail so I will also be levitating Sebastian until he can levitate himself." Buck tells them, perfectly calm and seemingly oblivious to the looks he is given by Donny and Wyatt./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, what happens when you helping them out causes them to win and us to lose?" Donny asks, His voice laced with anger./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Then send me home. I don't plan on helping them out during the challenges, this is just a one time exception." Buck tells them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Fine, just know that you brought this opon yourself if you go to Haisha no Basho before the show really starts." Wyatt says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""We will see. Also, Emmett and Joe told Sebastian that I would go to whichever number he picked, so we will have to decide who goes where when we're on the platform." Buck explains./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""You're really pushing your luck, Buck." Wyatt says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, it won't hurt to take a few risk this early in the game." Buck says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright campers, it's time to start the challenge. Those going on the platform, step forward please." Mew says. Luke, Noah, and Sebastian step forward for the Fighting Primeapes and Joe, Emett, and Buck step forward for the Psychic Hypnos. "Mewtwo will acompany all of you up there to make sure you jump off and after everyone has jumped off the platform it will disappear." Mew explains. Newtown teleports beside him before teleporting to the platform with the six jumpers./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Let the challenge begin!" Mew yells into a microphone. Luke and Noah jump off the second they here 'begin'. While Sebastian, Joe, Emmett, and Buck sit back./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright Sebastian. Which number did you pick?" Buck asks./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""3," Sebastian says, pointing a leaf towards the area marked three./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright, Emmett I'm going to two. Your faster then me and have a better chance of catching up to Luke." Joe says, just before jumping and flying away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Buck, I overheard you talking earlier and we don't mind you helping, but everyone has to jump before you can use psychic on yourself, or Sebastian and you must both jump." Mewtwo explains before Buck can use psychic./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That's fine. So Sebastian, I am going to go ahead and jump and use psychic on myself. I'll let you know when I am ready and then you can jump. Alright?" Buck says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What? No way, dude. You said you would help me so I wouldn't have to free fall, this is so not fair. Espeswially seeing as how the host overlooked a rather important detail." Sebastian yells at him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Listen kid, rules are rules. Besides, Buck is sticking his neck out to help you, so why not help him in return by doing this small little task of jumping?" Mewtwo says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No. There is no way I am willingly going to jump." Sebastian says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Where are the crates? I could of sworn the crates with the heavy stuff would be here." Luke says after landing in the '1' area. Looking around he sees two flags, one yellow with the Psychic Hypnos' symbol, the other being tan with the Fighting Primeapes' symbol. Both have a black bag underneath them. Luke walks over and picks up the bag under the Fighting Primeapes' flag./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Seriously? This is all we have to get?" Emmett questions, picking up his bag after landing next to it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I guess so..." Luke says and looks over to Emmett before narrowing his eyes. "Last one back has to kiss a Jynx." Luke says before zooming off./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Oh 'bleep' no. Not happening in a million years." Emmett says taking off after Luke./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Come on dude, jump or I'm going to have to leave you hede." Buck says. He is floating just below the platform, still trying to be nice and wait for Sebastian./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No, I am not going to jump." Sebastian says and crosses his leaves./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Seriously, I'm trying to be nice and you're just taking advantage of it. If you don't jump now, I will leave you." Buck says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Dang it! I was hoping to get something light to carry." Joe says when he lands on top of his team's crate. "Guess I'll have to push it." Noah had already taken his crate. Joe could tell because the crate was missing from underneath the Fighting Primeapes' flag. "Or maybe I can pull it." He says after he notices some vines in the nearby woods. He picks up the vines, wraps them around the crate, and then back around his arms like backpack straps./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""That's it dude, you are on your own." Buck says and floats down to the third area./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What? You can't leave, you promised to help me! How am I supowse to get down there now?" Sebastian yells down to Buck, just for his words to be ignored. He continues to yell and fuss untill Mewtwo speaks up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Kid, I'll say this once and only once. If you don't jump in thirty seconds I will teleport the platform out from under you." Mewtwo says after Buck lands./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I dare you, and if you do I can sue you." Sebastian threatens./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Actually, when we sent you the acceptance letter and you signed it you agreed to not file any law suits aginst us, so..." Mewtwo says trailing off before teleporting away with the platform, leaving Sebastian to free fall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Here comes Luke." Issac says after noticing the Pidgeotto flying their way./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Emmett is right behind him." Rachel says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Go Luke!" Leesa and Caroline cheer, jumping up and down as he zooms by and stops just before hitting the cabins./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Haha! I won Loser!" Luke says triumphantly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Only because you had a head start!" Emmett says after landing and giving Shaunta the bag./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I still would have won anyway." Luke says, setting his bag down which Franklin picks up and looks in it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Just nails and a few hammers." Franklin tells his teammates./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Noah and Sebastian should be here soon, one of them will have the instrusions and building materials." Myles says./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""How do I get out of these woods?" Noah asks, looking around confused as to where he was. "Maybe I can fly up and see which way to go?" He says to his first head and flys up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Good, I'm not that far I just need to go to the left some. So, I'll go diagonally from where I am now and I'll be there in no time." Noah's first head says, before flying down and starting to push his crate in the direction of camp./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""This really hurts my head." The second head says as they push the crates, using their heads to push it./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Mine too, but just a little bit more and we will be at camp." Noah says with a determined expression./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Bleep bleep bleep" Sebastian yells as he plummets down to the ground. "Those guys are so totally sued when I get off this island." His levitating ability starts to work when he reaches the top of the trees. "They are going to have absolutely nothing by the time I'm done with them." He says to himself as he slowly floats down to the middle of the woods. Thanks to Mewtwo, he had no idea which direction the '3' area was at or where camp was./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'I HATE MY LIFE!' Sebastian yells at the camera in the confessional. -X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'I tried to help him, he just refused to cooperate.' Buck says, crossing his arms. -X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""There's Joe! And Noah's not too far behind him." Mark says, noticing the figures starting to emerge from the woods./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm almost there... huff..." Joe says, panting and trying to hurry to his teammates. Unfortuatly, his wings are rather weak, and using them to help him pull a crate through the woods was tiring him out rather quickly./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Come one Joe! Don't let Noah beat you!" Pennie cheers the butterfly pokemon on./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""I'm too tired!" Joe says and drops to the ground resting, for a moment to let his wings rest./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""What do you think you are doing? You're like five feet away from where you have to put the crate! Come on, push through the pain! You can rest once we get it!" Leah yells trying to motivate him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Come on Noah, pass him while he's down!" Zack yells at his teammate./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Noah! Noah!" Shayla cheers jumping up and down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Dude, hurry up so we can get in the lead!" Myles yells at him./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""My head hurts." Noah says as he pushes his crate past Joe. Seeing this, Joe gets back up and flaps his wings as fast as he can to hurry up and give his teammates the crate so they could build the stupid hot tub./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Go Joe! Go Joe!" Rana cheers, dancing the best an Ekans can./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Joe was just about done when Noah gives a very powerful push, which closes the gap between the crate and his team. They quickly open it and are pulling things out just as Joe gives the crate to his team./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Floating through the woods, Sebastian stumbles opon area three, where he finds a water hose under his team flag. Buck had definitely already been here, and he was more than likely already halfway back to camp. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and hurried back as fast as he could, hoping he was going in the right direction./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Here you go." Buck says as he teleports next to Shaunta, who is reading the instrucions. Caught off guard, she nearly jumps of her scales./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Good to see you back Buck, but... Did you teleport here after picking up the hose?" Mew asks. He had been sunning himself on the roof of the Fighting Primapes' cabin as he kept an eye on them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""No I didn't. I just kept teleported every five feet or as far as I could see all the way here. I was just at the edge of the woods but no one saw me. Check the footage if you want." Buck says, not seeing where he did anything wrong./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Will do, but for now I'll take your word. Also, because the hose fills the tub up rather slow, teams are allowed to fill it halfway with one of their moves, but no more." Mew says before relaxing and starting to sun again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"Both teams where nearly done with the hot tubs, but they both still had to fill them up and finish setting up the heater for them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Where am I? This is so unfair! Thanks to Mewtwo I will be the first to go home... If I can ever find my way back to Camp." Sebastian say to himself, looking to the sky. He knew nightfall was approaching, which means one team has won and the other has lost or is about to. "Good bye Total Kanto Island."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""There you are Sebastian. It's time to get you back to camp." Mewtwo says, suddenly teleporting beside him before teleporting them both to camp./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Alright, unfortunately the losers are the Fighting Primapes, due to the fact that they where missing an item from one of the three areas. Even though I clearly told them moves can only be used for half of the water supplied." Mew says, looking angerly at them./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well what where we supposede to do? Wait for someone who was lost to return?" Caroline asks returning Mew's glare./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Follow the rules and nothing else." Mew says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Now, Psychic Hypnos, you may relax for the rest of the evening, while the Fighting Primeapes will be joining me for the first Elimination of the show, after dinner." Mew says and teleports away./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Sebastian' Issac says, submitting his vote-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Shayla' Tammy says.-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Sebastian' Myles says, shaking his head.-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Sebastian' Franklin says.-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'I know he had a rough day, but he did cost us the challenge' Luke says frowning.-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Myles' Zack says-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Sorry dude, but Sebastian, you have to go.' Noah says-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Zack, he scares me.' James says-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'I know I'm going home, so I guess I'll vote for Shayla just out of pure randomness.' Sebastian says-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'We agreed to send Sebastian home. Most of what happened wasn't his fault, but he is the only reasonable candidate.' Caroline says. Leesa is sitting on her back, nodding her head in agreement. 'And in case Mew needs a verbal response from me Sebastian has my vote to go.' Leesa says-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"X- 'Sebastian' Shayla says-X/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;"x-x-x-x-x/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Welcome to the very first elimination ceremony for Total Kanto Island! Fighting Primeapes, for today's challenge you had 12 people, but now, thanks to your loss, you will only have 11 team members for the next challenge. Now, if I call your name, you may come up and get an Oran berry. If your name is not called, you will be sent to Haisha no Basho on the chariot of losers." Mew says and holds out one of the Oran berries. "Leesa, Caroline, Tammy, Luke, James, Franklin, and Noah." The seven pokemon come up and get their Oran berries. "Issac, Zack, and Myles." The three come and get their Oran berries before sitting back down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Shayla and Sebastian, you are the bottom two for this challenge. Sebastian, we all know why you are here, but Shayla, I have no Idea why you are at the bottom. Now, the last name I call will be safe untill the next challenge while the other goes home." Mew says, picking up the last berry from the tray to throw it to the one who stays. "Shayla." Mew says throwing the berry to the shellfish pokemon./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, good bye everyone. I knew this was coming. I wish you all good luck in the challenges to come." Sebastian says, getting up and floating to the dock to board the chariot of losers. The Chariot of Losers was a chariot, obviously, made of what looked like garbage, and it smelled like it too. It was being pulled by a single Seadra. Sebastian climbs aboard it and waves good bye./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px;""Well, the excitement for this episode is over and it wasn't that surprising, now was it?" Mew says as Sebastian is taken away in the background. "Come back next week and see what happens in the next challenge on Total Kanto Island!"/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
